The purpose of the research is to develop a standardized behavioral profile for child psychopathology and social competence to be used for research on etiology, treatment effects, epidemiology, and prognosis, as well as for clinical purposes. Parents of children referred for mental health services fill out a behavior checklist describing their child's behavior problems and strengths. Data from the checklists are factor analyzed to identify items that cluster together within various age and sex groups. The clusters are employed as dimensions of the behavior profile. The empirically obtained distributions of scores on each cluster provide norms with which the scores of individual children can be compared and behavior profiles obtained on the same child at different times can be used to assess changes in behavior.